Cours, Dénise, cours!
by Alyla
Summary: Die Geschichte einer jungen Frau, die auf ihre eigene Art gegen Voldemort kämpft. Mehr verrate ich noch nicht... Einfach lesen und ein Review dalassen...


**Cours, Dénise, cours!**

Einsamkeit, Stille und Dunkelheit. Gab es etwas Schlimmeres für ein Mädchen? Dazu kam noch dieser bestialische Gestank nach Erbrochenem, feuchtem Stroh und Leichen.

Nein, für ein Mädchen gab es nichts Schlimmeres als Lord Voldemorts Kerker.

Doch sie sass da, zitterte vor Kälte und vor Angst, und ihr einziger Halt war der Lichtfleck, der durch das Gitter ihrer schweren, hölzernen Kellertür auf ihr zartes Gesicht fiel. Sonst hatte sie nichts, nur die Erinnerungen, die aber langsam in der Dunkelheit verschwanden.

_Es war dunkle Nacht, Dénise Dracombré las mit Hilfe des Lichts ihres Zauberstabs in einem der Bücher, die ihr bei ihren Nachforschungen über Lord Voldemort halfen. Sie hatte schon viel über ihn und seine Horkruxe herausgefunden. Genug, um Harry Potter eine grosse Hilfe zu sein. Und Voldemort's Zorn zu erwecken, das war ihr klar._

_Aber kein Preis war der sechzehnjährigen zu hoch für den Tod jenes Mannes – wenn man ihn noch „Mann" nennen kann – der ihren Geliebten umgebracht hatte._

_Sie klappte das Buch zu und blickte zum Fenster, wo ihr Spiegelbild traurig zurückstarrte. Ihr schönes Gesicht wirkte ausgelaugt, um ihre grünen Augen zeigten sich dunkle Ringe und ihr goldenes Haar war zerstrubbelt._

_Nächtelang durchsuchte sie Bibliotheken, apparierte sich um die halbe Welt, auf der Suche nach kleinsten Hinweisen._

_Nur noch wenige Teilchen fehlten ihr, und das Puzzle von Lord Voldemorts Leben würde vollständig sein._

_Sie strich mit ihren feinen Händen, die trotz ihrer mageren Gestalt ausgeprochen gut mit dem Zauberstab umgehen konnten, über die vollgeschriebenen Pergamente. Sie beinhalteten beinahe Voldemorts ganzes Leben, und wichtige Hinweise über Harry Potter._

_Jegliche Informationen hatten sich in ihr Hirn eingebrannt, trotzdem schrieb sie alles nieder. Denn würde sie sterben, musste jemand anderes ihr Wissen an Potter weitergeben._

_Dénise löschte das Licht an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs und ihr Blick schweifte aus dem Fenster, über die Dächer von Paris, in die Unendlichkeit, wo Voldemort in ihren Vorstellungen zornig auf und ab schritt, weil ein sechzehnjähriges Mädchen zu viel über ihn wusste._

_Plötzlich ging die Tür auf, ihre Mutter trat ganz ausser Atem und aufgeregt hinein._

„_Dénise, sie sind 'ier! Unten vor der Tür'!", keuchte sie, „Du musst fliehen, sie werden disch töten!" - „Wer ist 'ier, Maman? Sag es schon!" Sie war vom Stuhl aufgesprungen und hielt ihre Mutter an den Schultern._

_Deren Stimme zitterte, als sie antwortete: „Vier Männer, Dénise. Vier Todesser. Sie wollen disch töten!"_

_Erst jetzt begriff Dénise, was ihre Mutter meinte. Panisch griff sie nach ihrer Jacke, wollte zur Wohnungstür hinaus rennen, doch da standen sie schon vor ihr, mit gezückten Zauberstäben._

_Sie hörte die Stimme ihrer Mutter rufen: „Cours, Dénise, cours!", doch dann brach sie schon unter einem Hagel von Flüchen zusammen und erwachte erst in der Hölle wieder, die sich Lord Voldemorts Kerker nannte._

Jetzt fiel Dénise plötzlich wieder ein, das sich nicht nur Informationen über Voldemort auf den Pergamenten befanden, sondern dass sie sich auch Notizen über Potters Aufenthaltsort nieder geschrieben hatte.

Panik überfiel sie, vermischte sich mit Schuldgefühlen, die sich nun langsam in ihr ansammelten. Sie hatte ihn verraten. Wie eine eiserne Hand klammerte sich die Angst um ihr Herz.

Nein. Das konnte nicht sein. Das _durfte _nicht sein! Sie musste es verhindern, dass Voldemort an die Informationen kam.

Wahrscheindlich hatte er ihre Notizen schon lange durch gelesen, hatte Potter aufgesucht und ihn umgebracht. Wie konnte man die Vergangenheit ändern? Sie hatte keinen Zeitumkehrer. Und der wäre die letzte Hoffnung gewesen, Potter's Leben zu retten.

_Verräterin!_ Dénise versuchte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf zu verjagen, doch sie spukte weiter herum. _Deinetwegen wird Harry Potter sterben oder ist vielleicht sogar schon tot! Nur wegen dir, Mademoiselle Dracombré! Die Welt wird für immer in Angst und Schrecken leben müssen, und Muggel wird es bald keine mehr geben! Das ist alles nur dir zu verdanken!_

Diese Stimme hätte sie wahrscheindlich noch zur Verzweiflung getrieben, wenn sich die schwere Holztüre nicht geöffnet hätte. Ein Mann trat ein, eingehüllt in einen schwarzen Mantel, und zwang sie mit einem Zauber aufzustehen.

Ihre Beine waren taub und konnten sich kaum bewegen, während sie unter strenger Aufsicht des Todessers ihre Zelle verliess. Immer wieder stolperte sie, dann griff der Mann grob nach ihrem Arm und zerrte sie wieder hoch. Das ging weiter so, bis sie die Kerker verliessen und ihn einen behaglich warmen Raum kamen.

Dénise stockte der Atem, als sie den Sessel vor dem Kamin sah, den Rücken ihr zugewandt. Es konnte nur jemand sein, der dort sass. Ihre Beine wurden schwach, sie sank auf die Knie.

Der Sessel drehte sich langsam, der Todesser senkte den Kopf und flüsterte ehrfürchtig: „Dunkler Lord!" Dieser sah aus, wie Dénise es sich vorgestellt hatte: das schlangenartige Gesicht, der lange, drahtige Körper.

Ihr blieb der Atem stehen, doch versuchte sie, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Zerspringen, als Voldemort scheinbar uninteressiert fragte: „Und dies ist Dénise Dracombré?"

Dénise beschloss, selbst zu antworten: „Ja, die bin isch, Riddle!" Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass ihre Stimme scharf und entschlossen klang.

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht Voldemorts. Dann wandte er sich wieder an den Todesser, den Dénise als Lucius Malfoy erkannt hatte, und erkundigte sich: „Hatte sie irgendein PErgament bei sich?" - „Nicht direkt bei sich, Herr. Aber als wir ihre Wohnung durchsucht hatten, hatten wir diese Pergamente hier gefunden.", erklärte Malfoy und zog mehrere Pergamente hervor, die Dénise sofort erkannte.

Ihr Blick verfolgte die Papiere, gierig darauf wie ein Verdurstender nach Wasser. Sie beobachtete, wie sie mit jedem Schritt Malfoy's Voldemort näher kamen.

Der Todesser überreichte sie seinem Herr mit den Worten: „Ich konnte sie noch nicht lesen, sie sind mit einem Zauber geschützt." Voldemort nahm sie mit einem Nicken und musterte die leeren Seiten, während sie erleichtert, beinahe überglücklich feststellte, dass sie noch niemand hatte lesen können, dank ihrem Zauber.

Doch als Voldemort gleichgültig „Das kriegen wir schnell hin!" sagte und seinen Zauberstab hervornahm, machte ihr Herz einen Sprung._ Verloren._ Dann fiel ihr Blick auf das Feuer, das munter im Kamin dahinknisterte. _Nein, noch nicht ganz!_

Also sprang sie Voldemort entgegen, so schnell, dass weder er noch Malfoy reagieren konnte, entriss ihm ihre unsichtbaren Notizen und warf sie ins Feuer.

Sofort schlang es seine orangeroten Arme um das Pergament, und wenige Sekunden später war es aufgefressen, mitsamt den Informationen über Harry Potter.

Der Todesser, der das Ganze nicht ganz mitbekommen hatte, starrte verwirrt zu seinem Herr, dem ein wutentbrannter Schrei entfahren war. Und Dénise lag vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden und lächelte.

Die Zeit schien einige Sekunden lang still zu stehen, bis sich Voldemort wieder gefasst hatte. Er erhob sich von seinem Sessel und zerrte das Mädchen grob auf. „Es müssen sehr wichtige Informationen auf den Pergamenten gestanden haben, nicht wahr?", zischte er und feuerte einen Fluch auf sie ab, der sie gegen die Wand prallen liess.

Sie verlor einen Moment das Bewusstsein ob diesem heftigen Schlag, doch nahm sie gleich wieder klar wahr, was um sie herum geschah. Sie sah Voldemort wie er vor ihr hinkauerte, den Zauberstab in der Hand.

Die Schmerzen, die er ihr gleich darauf zufügte, machten Dénise nicht viel aus. Viel wichtiger war für sie, dass sie Potter nicht verraten hatte. Doch Voldemort schien genau zu wissen, was sie dachte, denn er lächelte sie boshaft an und sagte: „Du scheinst keine Angst vor Schmerzen zu haben."

Auch sie lächelte schwach und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann werde ich auf diese Weise deine Notizen auch nicht aus deinem Kopf bringen, wo sie sich zweifellos noch befinden, da liege ich doch richtig, oder?" Jetzt nickte das Mädchen leicht.

„Ich verstehe.", meinte er dann langsam und wandte sich wieder von ihr ab. Er schickte Malfoy fort, der sich dann nur sehr widerstrebend zur Türe begab. Er schien das ganze hier nicht zu verstehen, schliesslich wurde ihm nie gesagt, wer Dénise Dracombré ist.

Nun richtete Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf das Feuer und murmelte ein paar Worte. Das Feuer loderte kurz auf, sonst geschah nichts.

„Du bist eine sehr begabte Hexe.", stellte er darauf trocken fest. Er wandte sich zu ihr um. „Du fürchtest weder Schmerz noch Tod, kennst mit deinen sechzehn Jahren Flüche, von denen erfahrene Zauber nicht einmal träumen, und deckst die bestgehütesten Geheimnisse auf.", fuhr er fort, „Was macht dich so furchtlos, was treibt dich an, woher nimmst du diese Macht, Mademoiselle Dracombré?"

Sein Gesicht zeigte Achtung, doch auch Hass. Seinen Augen leuchteten wütend, doch ein Funken Neugier war klar zu erkennen. Nur seine Stimme blieb ruhig, teilnahmslos, beinahe gelangweilt.

„L'amour, Riddle.", flüsterte Dénise und lächelte schwach. „Die Liebe!", Abscheu und Wut klangen aus Voldemorts Worten, während er sprach, „Überall finde ich sie, jeder von Potters Anhänger spricht davon, selbst Potter wird davon geschützt! Ist sie denn wirklich so mächtig? Es ist nur ein Gefühl, ein hässliches Gefühl, es macht schwach, bringt nur Kummer und Schmerz. Was ist daran so mächtig?"

Wieder zeigte sich ein Lächeln auf Dénise's Gesicht. „'eden Sie aus eigene' E'fah'ung, Tom Riddle?", fragte sie.

Das waren Worte gewesen, deren Wirkung niemand hätte voraus ahnen können. Aufgebracht warf Voldemort den Sessel zu Boden und schrie: „Still, du dummes Mädchen! Hat _dich_ die Liebe jemals glücklich gemacht?" Und er folterte sie und sie schrie. Doch er konnte ihren Widerstand nicht brechen.

Als die Todesqualen endlich ein Ende nahmen, lag nur das Mädchen nur noch am Boden, konnte sich kaum noch bewegen, aber flüsterte sie, zwar kaum hörbar, aber sehr deutlich: „Oh, ja, das 'at sie. Isch 'abe geliebt, und isch wurde geliebt. Isch war mehr als nur glücklisch, mein Leben war vollkommen. Bis zu jenem Tag.

_Ein Junge, er sass auf einer Bank. Er hatte eine Rose in der 'and. Sein Gesischt war glücklisch, denn er wartete auf jenes Mädschen, dem sein ganzes 'erz ge'örte._ Erinnerst du disch, Riddle?

_Dosch dann kam jemand, er hatte ihn zu e'st gar nischt bemerkt. Wie eine Schlange schlisch er sich an ihn 'eran, von 'inten. Mit zwei Worten war der Junge tot, er hatte nur siebzehn Jahre gelebt._Erinnerst du disch, Riddle?

_Bald darauf kam sein Mädschen, aber es fand ihn tot auf. Es weinte sehr,_ du konntes es 'ören, nischt wahr, Riddle?

Isch bin mir sischer, du 'ast misch ge'ört. 'abe isch nischt rescht, Riddle?" Tränen rannen über Dénise's Gesicht, während sie diese Geschichte erzählte.

Nach Voldemorts „_Crucio_!" Schrei folgten unendliche Schmerzen, entstanden aus seinem Hass auf Potter, auf sie, auf die ganze Welt.

„Soll ich dir etwas sagen, Mädchen?" Voldemort lachte kurz auf, unberührt von der Geschichte, und fuhr dann fort: „Ich kann mich nicht an deinen Jungen erinnern, nicht mal an dein Heulen erinnere ich mich. Er war nur eines meiner unzähliger Opfer."

Die Trauer des Mädchens verwandelte sich plötzlich in Wut. Doch wie will man zornig werden, wenn man sich vor lauter Schmerzen nicht einmal mehr bewegen kann? Sie wollte sich an ihren zerrissenen Pullover klammern, doch nicht einmal dafür hatte sie genug Kraft.

Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihr Gesicht. Er konnte sich nur an wenige Zauberer erinnern, die soviel Schmerz ertragen konnten, wie er Dénise Dracobré zugefügt hatte. Aber das waren tapfere Autoren gewesen, ausgebildet und abgehärtet gegen Schmerz. Dass jedoch ein sechzehnjähriges Mädchen es schaffte, diese Schmerzen zu überstehen, erstaunte ihn.

„Willst du mir dein Geheimnis jetzt immer nocht nicht verraten?", fragte er und sah sie an. Es war verwunderlich, wie lange sie seinem bohrendem Blick standhielt, bis sie schliesslich langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

Grob fasste er ihren Kragen und zog sie hoch, dicht an sein Gesicht heran. „Ich könnte dich zu Tode foltern!", zischte er ihr ins Ohr. Er hätte alles erwartet, doch nicht das sie lächelte. Keinem Zauberer hätte er das in ihrer Situation zugetraut. Aber sie lächelte tatsächlich.

„Dann tu' es!" Ihre Stimme war mehr ein Keuchen. Sie presste die Augen zusammen, um den Schmerz besser auszuhalten, welcher ihr das Sprechen machte. Voldemort liess sie plötzlich los, und sie fiel polternd zu Boden.

Nun wandte Voldemort ihr seinen schmalen Rücken zu. „Snape wir mir Veritaserum brauen. Das wird dir dein Geheimnis entlocken. Bis dahin wirst du schön im Kerker warten.", sagte er nachdenklich, wie zu sich selbst. Dann rief er Malfoy, der sie wieder in die Kerker bringen sollte.

Als Malfoy sie hochzerrte, verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

Sie wachte auf und fand sich in ihrer Zelle wieder. Der Lichtfleck, nach dem sie sich gleich umsah, befand sich auf der anderen Seite der Zelle. Mühsam versuchte sie, zu ihm zu kriechen, doch die Schmerzen waren unerträglich.

Einsamkeit, Stille und Dunkelheit. Gab es etwas Schlimmeres für ein Mädchen? Dazu kam noch dieser bestialische Gestank nach Erbrochenem, feuchtem Stroh und Leichen.

_Hoffnung, wo ist meine Hoffnung nur? Wie lange muss - wie lange kann ich hier sein ohne Hoffnung? Kann ich überhaupt noch leben ohne Hoffnung? Ist der Tod die letzte Hoffnung? Darf ich aussuchen, wann ich sterben will? Dann ist es jetzt. Tod. Erlösung._

Dénise Dracombré schloss die Augen. Ihre Umgebung begann, sich zu verändern, die Dunkelheit wich, Licht umhüllte sie. Die Schmerzen verschwanden, sie konnte sich wieder bewegen. Leicht wie eine Feder fühlte sie sich, und sie sprang auf, tanzte im Licht.

Plötzlich tauchte eine Gestalt vor ihr auf, eine bekannte Gestalt. Dénise weinte vor Freude, ihn wieder zu sehen. Er streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus und lächelte sie an. Sie flüsterte: „Mon chéri!" Und sie nahm seine Hand und liess sich von ihm weg führen. Weg von Schmerz und Krieg.

* * *

Ich hoffe, euch hat meine kleine Geschichte gefallen! Wenn ihr mir ein klitzekleines Review dalassen würdet, wäre ich natürlich seeeehr dankbar :-).

Alyla


End file.
